CardCaptor Sakura - Sakura and the changing world
by Archaeologist of Humanity
Summary: After a Nuclear Device denoates in the middle of Tomoeda, there is only one person who is unaccounted for: Sakura Kinomoto. [First crossover which includes Nuclear Strike and CCS together!]


[Inspired by Nuclear Strike, I need to also say that they are all around the age of 17/18-ish...(playstation 1 game with AMAZING cinematics):- Enjoy! I don't own Nuclear Strike OR CardCaptor Sakura...]

It was almost unreal for Tomoyo/Eriol/Syaoran and the others. They had been evacuated because of reports of a madman with a nuke was going from country to country looking for a perfect place to use said Nuke.

The news reporter known as Andrea Grey had been on the TV the morning that the madman (former general) had made his mission clear to the special forces that in fact told the main front line communication providers which then in turn told the front line TV stations about this.

"This is an emergency broadcast to everyone. A nuclear explosion has happened in London in the United Kingdom. The nuke it has been confirmed was armed and blew up within a matter of only 1 hour. You can see the results on this satellite picture. We currently don't have a precise location for the person who used the nuclear device. It has been confirmed that it is was a stolen nuclear device." She took in another deep breath.

"The first one was 10 pounds of fissan material... It is known that if , with around one ton of fissan material which has enough power to completely obiterate around two cities or 10 miles circumfernce at this point in time. The madman is stil on the run."

A random local turned to her. "I thought you guys had satellite's to know where these people are?"

Andrea turned to him. "If we knew where he was, we would have either arrested or killed him. Don't you think?" The local nodded slowly and turned back to his emergency evacuation.

"There are reports that he was last seen leaving China early this morning."

Tomoyo closed her eyes as she revisited that morning in her head:-

[Daidouji household Flashback just after the emergency broadcast]

The Time is:- 09:30am. The weather is warm with a soft breeze in the air.

Tomoyo's eyes were wide as her mother raced into her room. "Hurry Tomoyo! Get your most important things and we can get moving!"

Tomoyo looked at her mum. "But mum! I need to call Sakura and tell her to leave town! If I don't she could die!"

Sonomi shook her head several times, "We have no time for that! I'm sure Fujitaka already told her anyway!"

Tomoyo looked at her phone and then nodded, swiftly picking up her most important things as her mother had instructed her to do.

[Kinomoto Household just before the emergency broadcast]

The Time is:- 22:39pm. The weather is cold with a tinge of frost in the air.

Fujitaka was watching the TV with Touya and Sakura and they are watching a programme on cooking. A programme about cooking.

Fujitaka went to the living room and sat down in front of the TV with Touya and Sakura. "Do you two mind if I change the channel?"

They both shrugged their shoulders and nodded. "Sure thing Dad"

As the channel changed, all three people's eyes went wide. There was a mad-man with a NUCLEAR DEVICE on the loose!?

Touya rose in moments with Fujitaka sitting with Sakura. "My god..." Sakura whispered and Fujitaka nodded. "We need to get our things"

[Tomoeda - Train Station - Present time]

The time is:- 07:30am.

Sakura had become lost on the way to the evacuation center. She races around another corner. "Shit..." Sakura pulled her magic key to herself. "Please don't let me die..." She panted several times. "Come on...Please don't..."

She had told her guardians to get moving with Eriol...Everyone was far away from her. Problem was, there was no news around the area she was in...Meaning...

Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep.

Sakura turned her gaze to another building which had its doors blown open. Her eyes widened in seconds. "What in the...What the hell is..." She whispers as she pushed herself backwards against the nearest wall.

Beep. Beep. Beep.

"That's the..." Sakura whispers again.

Beep.

"Nuke" Her words fadded onto the cold and silent air.

Time: - 00:00

A picture of a Chinese General appeared on the airwaves.

"I hope you saw that...Syaoran"

Syaoran was the first to see who it was. "Meilin...You fucking piece of-" Eriol looked up, thanks to his magic he didn't get effected by the bright light as he pushed Tomoyo's head down as the nuclear device detonated.

The explosion was so large that the whole of Japan rocked.

Tomoeda fell into pieces (like dominos) as the Nuke destroyed the town/city of Tomoeda...Leveling the whole area for over 20 miles around.

After a good 40 minutes (and a good distance away), Tomoyo looked up with Eriol. Tomoyo screamed the one name that came to her head.

"Sakura!"

[Deep in the heart of Tomoeda]

Sakura was laying on her stomach. Her magic had done its best to prevent her from being killed. She was alive...Barely.

Sakura couldn't feel or move. She knew she was alive because she was breathing. 'Syaoran...' She held onto her beloved boyfriend's name...The only name that kept her going through the explosion.

[To Be Continued...Maybe?]


End file.
